hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippines
The Philippines' '(フィリピン','' Firipin) is a fanmade character in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. She represents the Republic of the Philippines, an archipelago in Southeast Asia. She was given the human name '''Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz, or '''Maria Cruz'' in Western naming conventions.'' Appearance Philippines has black hair of average length. She usually ties it to a ponytail. She has dark brown eyes, a trait commonly shared with the other Asians. She is usually seen wearing a yellow t-shirt with a design of a mango, and blue denim shorts, since the weather of her country is hot. Personality and Interests Filipinos are generally known as warm and friendly to foreigners, and Maria is no exception. She'd greet foreigners who visit her country with a smile and a polite "Maligayang pagdating sa Pilipinas!" or using the more commonly know "Mabuhay!". She is family-oriented, and considers the Southeast Asians as her family. She is never afraid to make new friends, though, she doesn't know anyone that much outside Asia (but for Spain and the Italian brothers). Maria is rather impatient, and sometimes will cut in line whenever possible. She hates waiting, especially in long lines and she gets easily annoyed, especially by America. She is also a great boxer, and can punch someone anytime when that person annoys her. She loves eating and cooking, especially her own dishes but she'll never be afraid to try new dishes. Monica is an adventurous type of person, who isn't afraid of walking through the woods or hiking through a cave. She'd often drags her friends to her adventures. On her spare time, she likes gardening, cooking, watching dramas, and listening to music of any kinds. Relationships '''SPAIN (Antonio Fernadez Carriedo) Spain is considered to be Philippines' father figure or elder brother. During his times as her colonizer, he became very protective of her and called her his "Pearl of the Orient Seas". Philippines became quite comfortable with Spain, his kindness attracting her at first. But as time passed, the more his grip on her tightened, and her trust in him began to slowly deteriorate. He became quite cruel and there came a time when she began to fight back. Philippines wanted to gain her freedom but of course, Spain wouldn't allow it. For more than a century, the colony became quite bitter towards him, with her constantly fighting for her independence. The time came when Philippines grew to become a young lady. She became quite stronger, her revolts leaving a bigger mark on Spain. He was aware of this but since she was one of the key parts of his trade and economy, he remained stubborn and still did not accept her pleas of independence. Soon, the Spanish-American war broke out, with the result of Spain losing and having to surrender Philippines to America in exchange of 20 million US dollars. He did not want to do it of course, for separation from his pearl was the last thing he wanted to do. Yet, he had no other choice. So, Philippines declared independence from Spain in 1898, the end of 333 years of Spanish rule. In present, Spain and Philippines' relationship is now better, the older one still being a bit protective of her at times. She sees him as a father or older brother and continues to care for him, still remembering everything he taught her whether it came to religion or culture. Their great share in culture also kept their friendship. Spain gave Philippines a cross when she was a child, to make her remember the culture and religion he taught her, and also a token of his love for the girl. Maria usually calls Spain 'Kuya', meaning older brother. AMERICA (Alfred F. Jones) During the turnover of the Philippines from Spain to America, Philippines considered America to be somewhat like her "hero" after being freed from Spanish colonial rule. America on the other hand, was secretly glad to be taking care of the pretty and young nation, commenting that she was "a gift from the gods". But due to the tension and hostilities between the two and a possibility that the Americans came to her homeland to colonize her, the Philippines chose not to trust him at first despite him saying that he was only with her to help (because he was the hero). The tension grew and a war between the two broke out because of a misunderstanding, but with America colonizing her in the end. Trust was quite an issue during the early times of his rule, with the Filipina remaining hostile much to America's dismay. But in the course of months, Philippines learned to trust him more after he constantly helped her economically and politically. She saw him as an older brother. They became closer as time passed and pretty soon, America promised her independence. It was a hard decision for him to make, unbeknownst to Philippines, since he grew quite too attached to her. Philippines of course was excited, for she finally proved that she could stand on her own. Unfortunately, World War 2 broke out, with Japan suddenly attacking America and Philippines and saying that Eastern control must be put back in Asia. America, since he was the hero, constantly fought back Japan's troops with Philippines' help. By the end of the war, America finally gave Philippines her independence. He recalled a time when he actually thought that she'd be his forever, that she would see him of more than a colonizer or big brother. He knew that that would be too good to be true, yet he could not help but feel bad that they will be parting ways from now on. Philippines too felt the same way, and in the end took the courage to give him one goodbye hug. In the present, America and Philippines remain very very close friends. America continues to help Philippines when she has problems and their bosses seem to be in good terms. America is Philippines' closest ally and she also offers any help she can provide him. She became greatly influenced by the superpower, being the most westernized Southeast Asian nation, and speaks fluent English because of him. There was a time when hostilities between the two were deteriorating (American Occupation), wherein America took the liberty to tuck in a sampaguita flower behind Philippines ear to prevent some of her locks from covering her face. For the young woman, that alone was already a sweet reminder of her time with him. Maria also calls America 'Kuya', for being like an older brother to her. JAPAN (Honda Kiku) Philippines and Japan had some previous encounters before, but the longest time she ever spent with him was during World War 2. She was shocked after he suddenly invaded her, and was weakened by his short yet painful occupation. It was unknown to Philippines at the time that Japan was quite attracted to her, but his interest was heavily masked by the cruelty he pushed upon her and her people(For he had to follow orders as well). Because of this, she hated him a lot, resulting to many revolts and of course guerilla attacks. They remained hostile with each other throughout the war, but as it came to an end, Japan gave her a pearl choker necklace as an apology gift and something to remember him by. It was because of this that Philippines learned to open up to Japan and forgive him. During the early post-war years, there was still some tension in between the two countries, but they soon learned to get along quickly. In the present, Japan and Philippines are good friends and sometimes see each other as siblings (due to the ASEAN), both helping one another in times of need. Japan's anime and manga took Philippines by storm, causing the Philippines to be quite the otaku. She is also interested in the many new gadgets Japan has to offer. Even though they seem to be opposites (with Japan being the silent type and Philippines being the energetic one) the two get along well. Sometimes Maria calls him 'Kuya'. ENGLAND (Artur Kirkland) There was a time during the Spanish rule when England attempted to colonize the Philippines, because of his rivalry with the Spaniard. She was in her mid-teenage years at the time and was taken by surprise by the new colonizer. Unfortunately for him, England was only able to take over her capital (Manila) and a few other provinces. So, England stayed with her for a short period of time (around two-three years), and resistance occurred. Since he did not seem as intimidating as he usually was, Philippines took the time to get to know him and vice versa. The two got a long fine, with England trying to teach her some English. Even some of his stories of fairies and magical creatures came to her, causing her to become superstitious. It was during this short period of time that England (just like other countries in the future) grew to get quite attracted to her, with Philippines feeling the same way towards him. His occupation of her capital did not last long and the two parted ways by the end of the Seven Year's War. He gave her a charm bracelet made of shells, after learning about her love for the ocean. He considered it to be his parting gift and as well as a remembrance. In the present, the two of them are more than just good friends. Apparently they are dating. Though he often questions her hyperness at times (to the point of comparing her to America), England could not help but admire her kindness and compassion, not to mention her well-known hospitality. CHINA (Yao Wang) Before Spain knew about the Philippines, China was the first one to take her under his wing. He found her alone as a little child, wearing native clothes that seemed of Malayan origin. He took good care of her during her early childhood days, being an older brother to the little nation, with the latter originally seeing him as one. They loved trading with one another and despite him constantly visiting her, China did not colonize the Philippines. Soon after Spain's sudden rule over the young Philippines, China attempted to take her back, but failed. He still visited her, even though he was looked down upon by Spain, and continued his trade with the colony. In the present, Philippines still sees China as her big brother. But after the Chinese takeover of the Scarborough Shoal of the Philippines, these two became rivals but still good trading partners. AUSTRALIA (Jett Kirkland) Australia is a good friend of the Philippines', being a large military defense training provider second only to America. They helped each other during the Second World War, and are both strongly against terrorism. It is said that the two might have shared a kiss. The two nations enjoy visiting one another a lot and share an interest with beaches and the ocean. SOUTH KOREA (Im Yong Soo) South Korea is a close friend of Philippines' whom she sometimes considers as a brother. They are close and they get along well, especially during the Korean War when Philippines promised that she'd help him out. He visits her often usually just to talk about the one thing they are in common with: loving TV drama. VIETNAM (Unknown name) Vietnam is considered to be Philippines' older sister among the ASEAN nations. The two are very close, especially since the end of the Cold War. There would be times when Vietnam and Philippines would argue, but these would be quickly resolved. The two nations tend to call each other by nicknames; Philippines calling Vietnam "Viet", and Vietnam calling Philippines, "Phili" or "Piri". N. ITALY (Feliciano Vargas) Maria and Feliciano grew up together, thus Feliciano calls her "sister" or "sorella". Maria has many OFWs (Overseas Filipino Workers) sent to Italy, majority of them being female. Feliciano likes it when she comes over to cook and always asks her to make pizza or pasta for him. He is very friendly towards Maria, in turn, joyfully makes any dish he wants. She never gets tired of making his recipes as she enjoys them as much as he does S. ITALY (Lovino Vargas) Like Feliciano, Lovino and Maria grew up together under Spain's house. They used to argue about whether tomatoes or mangoes are better. After Antonio brought Maria home, he treated her like a princess; thus Lovino grew jealous of her and grew up having negative feelings towards her. But over time he grew into liking her because of her personality and positivity towards all things, her cooking and because sleeping on her chest feels like--- umm never like Antonio if she wanted to, which he finds attractive though he would never admit it. Setting down that Lovino grew fond of her and developed a "crush" on her. CANADA (Matthew Williams0 Despite the fact they don't have much history together, Maria and Matthew formed a close relationship when Maria was still working in Alfred's house. She learned how to distinguish one from another, and with that Matthew became friends with her. He treats her like a sister. He is thankful for the nurses and caregivers that Maria send to his house so that his citizens get quality healthcare, thus he prefers her nurses over other nationalities. Maria enjoys his visits, and Matthew enjoys hers. But he has to keep some distance from her sometimes just so that Alfred won't get too jealous. MEXICO (Juan Carlos Fernandez Carriedo) Alejandro was introduced by Antonio to Maria as his "Little Sister" when she was discovered. He did fair trade with Maria in her early Spanish-colonial days as she was an important strategy point for good business. He and Maria liked to spend a lot of time with each other, exchanging more than just objects. They shared ideas and dreams. It was because of her that inspired him to try to break off Antonio and declare himself an independent country. Even after all that, they still maintain a close "sibling" bond in modern day. Alejandro and Maria tend to be very close when they were under Spain. It even occur that Mexico planned to help The Philippines to gain independence from Spain, but failed because of Spain's tight hold on her after his independence. After numerous failed attempts on his plans to help The Philippines to gain Independence Mexico's people quoted "The Philippine people are very strong, let's not underestimate them. Let us just pray for their future successful Independence". Note: Mexico's human name is unconfirmed, but the above is commonly used. Others include: '''Alfonso Hernandez and Alejandro Fernandez''' = Philippines' profile (completed) by MizuRyuuKH105 Link:http://mizuryuukh105.deviantart.coym/gallery/#/d3fl2ij